Nut retainers are known in the art and, in a current embodiment, comprise a metal strip having a series of nut receptacles extending from the length of the strip. The receptacles hold a series of nuts in predetermined positions against a metal sheet for assembly. The current receptacles require special nuts having necked down portions or other special features, which can increase the cost of using a nut retainer.
Additionally, the current nut retainers are permanently attached to the metal sheet by welding or riveting, and thus not reusable. This adds mass and cost to the part and can interfere with the mounting of additional components.